Mistakes
by citrasama
Summary: AU. Gary regrets all his mistakes. He wants to be with her again. She doesn't want to. He wants to apologize. Leaf won't listen. Besides, she has a boyfriend, but he will do anything to get her back... even repair every silly mistake Leaf caught. "I know you think we had mistakes. Write them all down. Let me read them and I will fix them." –Gary. ORS, CS, PS, IKS
1. Prologue

Mistakes

**Summary:** AU. Gary pushed her against the wall and he rested his arm above her head. "Just listen to me!" the brunette glared at him. "Why should I?" He glared and Leaf looked right into his eye. "You're always trying to solve things with violence!" Gary's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to talk. She slapped him across the face. "Are you saying we're done?" he yelled. She looked and him once more. "What do you think?"

Just make a list of all our mistakes, Gary. Fighting, hitting, arguing, ignoring, disagreeing… over the littlest things. It comes to something I never dreamed of… breaking up. Before our first mistake, we were fine. We were in a flawless, perfect relationship. But that very first mistake was the worst mistake. It was my entire fault, too. Would Gary ever want me back? Would he even try? I don't feel like myself at all.

**Main shipping:** oldrivalshipping

**Other shippings:** contestshipping, pokeshipping, ikarishipping

**-»«-**

Hey guys. It's Citra again, and this is my… 15th story. I wrote an oldrivalshipping oneshot before called Last Christmas. This is my first story with oldrivalshipping as the main shipping. Please be excited for this story! Yes, so I will still be working on Your Attention.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon.**

* * *

Prologue

I was sitting on Gary's couch, in his room. Yes, in his room. It's not that surprising; I've been in his room like ten times already. We've been dating for two months already… he even gave me a key to his apartment. He lives by himself. He used to live with his grandfather but he had to work in another province.

Gary told me to come here at three pm. "Where is he?" I mumbled to myself, resting my chin on my hands.

I opened the front door to peek a little. He was there, chatting with a girl. She was a blond haired girl with purple eyes and shiny, fat, pink lips. She had layers of makeup on. It was sick. I took a glance at Gary and it looked like he was enjoying talking to the girl. I then frowned. Gary kissed the side of her head and she waved at him. She ran down the stairs.

He was about to turn around and I quickly ran back into his room. Gary opened the door and walked in. "Leafy, you here? You forgot to close the door."

"D-did I?" I stammered. "Oops." I started to feel uncomfortable when he started to stroll over to me. I know he was a playboy and all but… he promised me he wouldn't. And he hasn't cheated for three weeks already. Was he doing it behind my back? He was nearly five feet close and I felt scared. I backed away and looked at him with frightened eyes.

He stopped walking. Gary gave me a puzzled look. "What?"

"I—" I started. I don't want him to know I saw. I have to be strong! I've never been like this before. I shut my eyes and thought of a lie. I bit my lip and looked at him. "I remember my mom wanted me to come home and watch my little brother! He's home alone and—"

"Brother?" Gary repeated. Shoot. I don't have a brother. "I thought you were a single child." Gary was looking at me with those innocent eyes. How can he play innocent like that? He's not innocent…

"Oops, I meant little cousin," I said. "People make mistakes now and then, right?" I laugh quietly and I give him a smile. A take my hat that was on the floor and I skip to the door. Okay Leaf, this is not the time to act like Dawn… I turn to him and grin. "I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I give him a peace sign and leave immediately.

Oh my gosh.

I was scared of my own boyfriend.

**-»«-**

It's been two and a half weeks.

I've been avoiding Gary ever since that day. I can't bring myself to face him. Even though I'm strong and I've never been like this before, I can't talk to him. I'll just let him talk to me first. Right after I thought that, Gary was there.

We were at school, and it was break time. I waved to him casually and said 'sup.' He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sup. What's going on, Leaf?" I frowned. "Don't play innocent. I know you're avoiding me. All of my friends say that. And even _your _friends are ignoring me."

I shrug. "Haven't my friends always been ignoring you?"

"Well, yeah," Gary said. But he shook his head. "This is different, Leaf. What's going on?" I said nothing and he gave me a furious look. He grabbed me hand and pulled me away to the outside of the school. We stand by the wall. "There, nobody is here to listen to us. Now spill it, Gary."

"Why are you so mad?" I ask, squinting at him. "Don't tell me you didn't take your chill pills this morning." I know Gary wanted to explode. His ears were red. "Sorry. I'm not avoiding you. You just haven't been coming to talk to me."

"I thought you were mad at me," he said. I didn't answer. "You haven't been talking to me since you were at my house for five seconds." I nodded slowly, signaling him to continue. He couldn't think of anything to say for a while. "Wait. Did you see something?"

"Like what?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Did you… see me outside?"

So he did suspect that. I wanted to ask him so many questions: How long have you two been dating? Why didn't you tell me? How come you're still cheating on me? I wanted to tell him that I was freaking crying for sixty hours because of what I saw him do. I just shrug. "What if I did?"

Gary sighs and scratched his spiky, auburn hair. "What did you see?"

"You kissing a blondie's hair," I mumble. He was about to speak but I cut him off. I took a deep breath and started off a little loudly. "Do you ever feel sorry for me? You always… I always think you never care about my feelings. It's like everything in the world is about you." No tears, Leaf. Especially at school.

"No, Leaf, I—" he starts.

I don't even want to hear it. I'm so angry at him. I glare at him. "How many times has it been? Seven? The first time, you said it was an accident. The second time, you told me it was your cousin. The third time, you said the person looked like me. The fourth time, you said you fell down and your lips touched by accident. The fifth time, you said it was the woman forcing the kiss on you when it didn't look that way. The sixth time, you also said it was your cousin. And this time, oh wait there's this other time when you were flirting with a girl when you were only 'friends.'" I don't know, did I take a breath between my sentences? I can't remember. "How do I remember that? Gary, I don't forget anything we do. Mostly because I frickin' loved you!"

"Loved?" Gary repeated. "Leaf, I don't remember any of those things—"

"Of course you don't remember because you don't care or it just happened too many times!" I yell. I felt my heart beating hard and my hands were shaking. I glared at him. "This sucks. And after two and a half weeks, you come to your sucky senses and you come talk to me! Were you waiting for me to come have another happy time with you? Let's see if that will ever happen." I sneer. Wait. What did I just say? Did I just imply I won't talk or be with him again? What am I saying? These words are probably what I'm really feeling. Maybe I'm just lying to myself about liking Gary. "And—!"

"Wait Leaf, let me talk!"

"That first time I saw you cheat on me ruined everything!" I yelled. "We were fine before! But after that we were arguing every single second! At random times we would be happy but most of the time, especially around others, we don't even look like a couple! We look like people who hate each other's guts. It looks like we're _forcing _ourselves to stay together!" I had more to say. I didn't want to stop. "I miss that perfect relationship we had before, Gary! Do you not like girls like me? Were you actually cheating on me this whole time! That's what Dawn said, but I didn't believe her! I'm starting to wish I did, Leaf!"

I think I drove Gary mad because he grabbed both my arms and pushed be against the wall. His arms rested above my head and he looked down, straight into my eye. "You should really think before you speak, Leafy." He smirked and I glared at him. "That's what I like about you. But too bad I heard everything you said." I started to punch his chest, not that hard, but he made his strong hands hold mine tightly. "Just listen to me!"

I glared again. "Why should I?" he glared right back at her. "You're always trying to solve things with violence!"

"No I'm not!" Gary yelled. "After hearing everything you said, I can translate that whole speech into five words. Amazing, right?" I crossed my arms, waiting for him to say those amazing five words. "You want to break-up."

I slapped him across the face, hard. "You're the worst, Oak!"

He held his cheek. "See! Aren't you pretty much just trying to ask me if we want to break up?"

"Would you be glad if I said that?" I asked him.

"Are you saying we're done?"

I push him away and walk towards the door. I look at him again, with softened eyes. Even though I never wanted to, there's no choice now. "What do you think?"

* * *

**Omfg. Leaf is a little out of herself… it's not her fault. I can see why. I know this is a short chapter, but my prologues are always short.**

**Hope you guys like it! I'll see how many reviews I'll get, and I will continue! :D so please review! The new review… or should I say **_**comment**_** system is funky. I'm going to keep saying review since it's a habit. It's cool because I can add covers and stuff.**

**~Citra**


	2. Mistake 1

Hey! (: I'm listening to MONSTER by BIG BANG right now. I love them, even though I don't know Korean :o thank you guys for reviewing! Yeah, why didn't Leaf break up with Gary after he cheated so many times immediately? Well, that's because LEAF FREAKING LOVES HIM. Too bad she was really upset. I mean, he was _right in front of her_. Wouldn't that just hurt?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the bicycle Ash destroyed.**

* * *

Sunday, June 2

I pecked my boyfriend's lips. We just finished our date and he dropped my off and my house. "Thanks, Niall. I'll call you later, okay?" Niall grinned and gave me a deeper kiss. "Love you!"

Niall kissed my forehead. "Love you too, Leaf. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Niall pulled hiss color up and pushed his dark brown hair away from his face. He usually had his hair spiked up with hair gel, but I guess today he forgot. His hair wasn't long like Gary. Wait, who's Gary? Let's not talk about strangers.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to go with the girls to school tomorrow. They're pretty angry you keep stealing me away from them." He laughed. I gave him one last hug and skipped towards my front door. "Bye, Niall!" he waved and I entered the house. "Dawn? Misty? May? You people forgot to lock the door."

Misty walked up to me. "Sorry. How was your date?" The four of us, Misty Waterflower, May Maple, Dawn Berlitz and me, Leaf Green attend a boarding school called Sea Green River High. All students live in the dorms, but we live at a house that's close by to the campus. All four of us are wealthy. Misty Waterflower is one of the four Sensational Sisters. As you can tell from their name, they are extraordinarily excellent. The four sisters have their own hospital. Her three older sisters already got their PhD degree in medical care, urgent care and stuff I don't know. Misty's freaking smart, but she's still in high school so she can't help out there. Misty's sporty, she's fast, a good swimmer, good at all every sport, she's thin and tall.

I shrug. "It was fun. And what we did is only for Niall and me to know." I went to the kitchen to get a drink and I saw May helping herself with ice cream. May Maple's parents invented the iMyusic brand. They make the most popular phones, iMyusics (devices that you can put your music, videos and games in), laptops and computers. The whole world uses buyMyusic to buy their music of course. The whole world buys their stuff. "Hey May."

"Hi!" she said. "Is Niall here?" I shake my head. She and Niall are like brother and sister. They like video games. The two of them are pros at racing and fighting games. "Oh. I wanted to challenge him to another game because he beat me last time." Oh, and May's company also made video games. May's pretty smart. She wants to be an engineer for computers when she grows up. If you put her academic smartness aside, she could be dumb. She's dense, funny, carefree and caring. I laugh at her.

Dawn comes in. "Leaf, look at this picture." She shoves a magazine in my face. "Can you come to the mall with me? I want to buy this shirt." I look at the shirt. "Isn't it cute?"

"Dawn, this looks like all the other pink shirts you have," I say. She loves pink, but she'll where other colors. Dawn Berlitz is the youngest and girliest girl. Dawn likes to shop and talk. Sometimes Dawn can't shut up. She would say hi to random people at the mall, and she flirts with strangers when they flirt with her. She only plays around with them, though. The only person in Dawn's family is her mom. I think her parents divorced or something. Her mom owns five high fashion stores. Two of them are out of country; one of them is in Japan and one is in France. The other ones are where we are. She gets a sample of every new clothes her mom designs. She's lucky. When Dawn grows up, she's going to be a fashion designer.

Dawn pouts at me and goes back to the sofa and keeps reading. She's bad at academics. She can dance, sing, do gymnastics and design. She can't do sports, but she can run. Just because we're all rich, doesn't mean we're lazy and mean. At school, there are people hate us. They're girls. We're popular and they're not, and they hate us for that. We all try to hide the fact that we're rich because it's something we don't like to brag about. Sometimes random girl will ask us to buy something for them, and we say no. They get mad, calling us bitches because we won't share our money.

My parents are scientists. They discovered a lot of things, I can't even count. I have a little sister, and she lives with my parents. She's seven.

We're all in the second year of high school, making us fifteen or sixteen. Misty and I are sixteen, May and Dawn are fifteen. Only Misty can drive, I don't want to get my license. Dawn has her permit. I set my glass of water down and Dawn looked at me again. "Leaf! May and Misty are going to the mall with me. Do you want to come? May's bringing Sam, so why don't you bring Niall?"

"I just went on a date with him, though," I said. "It might bother him."

"He's your boyfriend, so he shouldn't mind," Misty said. "Hey, I'm gonna get dressed, I'm still in my workout clothes."

"Did you go to the Y?" I asked. She nodded and went up the stairs.

**-»«-**

I have to be honest here. I love the mall. Niall couldn't come because he had a part time job. "Mist and I are going to Macy's, okay?" Dawn said.

"Okay!" I said. "Dawn, can you get me a brown pencil liner? Mine broke. Get the brand I like." Dawn gave me a thumbs up and she and Misty were gone. May and I were waiting for Sam.

May turned her phone off. "Sam can't come."

"That's too bad," I said. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I want to go to the chocolate store Godiva," she said. "Godiva made a new fruit chocolate. It's mango! I want to try it." at Godiva, you can only try samples at 18 or if your parent was with you. We all passed as 18, so they let us try. Plus May is a regular there so they let her. We walked for a while and we were in Godiva.

"It smells so good here," I mumble. "Look, chocolate strawberries, May!" May saw a guy in the corner dipping big, fat strawberries in the oh-so-good creamy chocolate. Yum. "I want to try one," I say.

"You can't try those, they aren't samples," May said. "Only the chocolates on the counter here are samples. But you have to ask the clerk." May walked over to the counter and I sighed in disappointment, following her anyways. When the clerk saw May, he smiled. "Hi!" May greeted.

He nodded at her. "Hey, Ms. Maple. What would you like? Your monthly?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Can I try the mango truffle?" he nodded and May took a piece. She grinned. "Leaf, try it! It's so good." I look at the clerk for permission, and he nods, smiling. I took a piece and chewed it slowly. "Isn't it good?"

"Is this a new chocolate?" I ask him.

He shook his head. "No, we only have it at this time of year."

"Yeah, I think I had this before," I said. I smile at him. "It's good." The elder man thanks me. "Can I buy one small bag? I would also like five chocolate covered strawberries." I followed him to the cashier where there were more displays of chocolates. May and I looked at the selections. "Can I have a small size of personal selections?"

"Go ahead, you may pick twelve."

I look at them. They look delicious. Dawn likes raspberry and Misty likes nuts. "I want the tiramisu, orange crescent, pecan crunch, raspberry star, white praliné heart, milk praliné heart, roasted almond truffle, mint chocolate chip ice cream truffle, chocolate lava cake truffle, red velvet cake truffle and the chocolate, crème brûlée truffle and the éclair truffle." He took all my requests and put them in a golden box. He gave me my total and I gave him the money.

"Actually, I'll just have my monthly," May said. "Replace the almond crunch with the mango truffle, please."

The clerk nodded. "Alright, give me a minute." May paid and we left the store.

"I bought the roasted almond crunch for Misty and the raspberry star for Dawn," I said to May. "Why don't you ever share your chocolates with us? You even have a monthly."

May glared. "Because it's for me to eat! You can come with me to Godiva every month if you want. I don't care or mind."

"Don't you think it's too much money?" I look at May and she was staring at something. I turned to see what she was looking at. "Is that Sam?" May nodded. She took my hand I walked straight towards him.

"Sam!" May yelled. "Hey! You told me that you were busy!"

Sam turned and grinned. "Hey. I wanted to surprised you." May smiled. "Did it work?"

"Yeah," May said. They hugged and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes when you know the fact May has a boyfriend and they're romantic, it's weird. May's always been a little girl to us. "Did you come by yourself?"

"I was going to, but one of my friends tagged along," Sam said, taking May's hand into his. "We can walk around the mall together."

"Okay!" May agreed. "Leaf, that's okay, right?" I nod. It's not like I care.

"Oh, there's my friend," Sam said. "He went to get a drink. I was waiting here." I took out my phone and texted Dawn that May and I are walking around with her boyfriend and his friend. She texted back saying: _Okay! We went to a store across from the mall, so we'll pick you up when you call us. DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO WALK OVER HERE BECAUSE THERE ARE TONS OF GUYS… they WILL flirt with you don't try to deny it. That's why we took the car. _I laugh and tell her okay.

"Back," said a voice. I text Dawn about the chocolate. That was probably Sam's friend. "Sorry, it took me a while to find the drinking fountain." That voice… I look up and saw a teen boy, with that auburn spiky hair…

Gary?

May paled when she saw Gary and she turned around. "Leaf? You can join Dawn and Misty if you want," she whispered.

"They went somewhere else and they're going to pick is up later," I whisper back. Luckily Gary didn't notice me yet since I was leaning on the other side of a pole. I guess you can say we don't walk around the mall alone because this mall is popular. I know May doesn't want to leave since Sam is here. "I'll be fine."

May doesn't look convinced. "You can call them." I nod and I call Dawn. She didn't pick up. I call Misty seven times and she doesn't pick up. "Maybe her cell died."

"Hi May," Gary said. May turned around immediately and greeted him. "Why are you talking to a pole? That's weird." May glared at him. Gary knew May didn't like him for various reasons. "Hey it's been a really long time since we last talked, okay? I changed! For Leaf." I roll my eyes.

"Leaf?" Sam repeated. "That girl over there?" SAM IS SO STUPID LIKE MAY. Those two really are meant to be, huh. I can feel Gary walk closer towards me.

"Leaf Green," Gary said when he saw me. He leans against the pole with his hands in his pockets. It's been a year and a half since I broke up with him.

"Gary Oak," I spat out, glaring harshly at him. I was still wearing my favorite outfit that I wore to the date with Niall. Gary has seen this outfit before—_he bought it for me. _It's a green top with silver chains falling from the top. I wore blue shimmery skinny jeans. I wore a silver lock necklace that Gary gave to me. Gary turned to Sam and waved him away.

Don't tell me Sam helped Gary. May, you made the wrong, very wrong, choice. I watched as Sam walked away and I didn't move. When they were out of earshot, he spoke. "I see you still wear that necklace. Not to mention that outfit."

"I'm surprised you still remember," I say. "By the way, you can't have me; I have a boyfriend." Even though I'm not in love with Niall, I can't leave him. He's so kind to me and he loves me. I like him. I never thought about my feelings about Gary since we broke up.

Because I knew I hated him. He sighed. "I don't have a girlfriend," Gary said.

"Just girl toys?" I muttered, not caring if he heard me. I don't care if I have an attitude or if I'm being rude. He should know why.

"Leaf, I changed," Gary said. "Ask all those… sluts at school. They'll say I've never been with them since the beginning of the school year."

"Or maybe you begged them to do that when you were done with them," I said. "I thought you moved on! Every time I see you, you're always happy. I moved on. Why do you still… why are you here?"

"I want to be with you," he said.

"No."

He glared. "I want to apologize."

"No."

"I want to go on a date with you."

Still. "NO."

He sighed in a frustrated way. "Fine! I'll get you back. I know I will." I glare at him again. "I bought you something. You will keep it. I don't need it since it's for you." He held out a bag and I hesitated to take it. "Just take it!" he half yelled.

I take the bag. Then he immediately grabbed my wrist and pushed me into his chest. I was shocked and he hugged me. I felt his bury his nose in my hair and I frown. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't hear it. "What?" I say.

He let go and stalked off.

Wait. Why didn't I push him away?

I open the bag and there was no wrapping paper, tissue paper or anything. I lifted the item inside the bag. It was a journal with a sparkly leaf and flowers. I opened the journal and I saw his writing.

_I know you think we had mistakes. Write them all down. Let me read them. I will fix them. –Gary_

I take a pen from my purse and wrote on the first page.

_It was a mistake meeting you here today. Don't bring out my inner feelings, idiot._

* * *

**Next chapter will have MORE GARY! :D**

**Leaf is being stubborn. Who wants her to quit being stubborn? I do. Okay, the reason why I made an OC for May's boyfriend is because I'M SICK OF BRENDAN BEING THE BOYFRIEND. And don't worry, CONTESTSHIPPING WILL APPEAR. Their school is going to end soon since it's already June in this story. I've got things planned…**

**So this chapter was pretty much an introduction. I will write more Leaf and Gary. (:**

**If you alerted, review! If you review… enjoy it!**

**~Citra**


	3. Mistake 2

Yeah, Niall. I got the name from One Direction. I couldn't think of a name! All the other guy names just don't satisfy me. I was debating: Niall or Zayn? I picked Niall (: thank you for reviewing! I hope more will come.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gary's necklace.**

* * *

Sunday, June 2

"WAIT," I yelled. Some others looked at me for one second, but then went back to what they were doing. But Gary paid full attention. "I'm not allowed to walk around by myself at the mall. Misty gave us all a lecture about it. Do you remember her mallet?"

"So you want me to stay with you?" he says. "Even though you hate my guts? Why don't you just run to May?" Gary walks up to me. He stands in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"She's with Sam," I said. "I don't want to ruin her happy moments with him. It's being selfish, you know?" he shrugs. "You're right. I don't want to stay with you, but just do me a favor. Bring me to Misty and Dawn. They're at Forever 21 in front of the mall." Hopefully he brought his car. Well, he probably did, I'm not going to ask.

"Kay, follow me," said Gary. I trailed behind him and looked at the designs of the journal. Gary… he still knew me. I like the journal. He knows what I like. Simple, but pretty with shimmer or sparkles. I wish, I don't know. Sometimes I wish we were still together.

"Gary," I said.

He turns his head but continues to walk. "Yes?"

"When should I be done with this?" I ask, waving the journal.

"You're gonna do it?" he asked. I nodded. "Whenever you're finished; just don't make me wait forever." THIS ISN'T LIKE GARY. Okay, I don't care if he changed. Gary giving me all this nice crap is stupid and _weird._

"Stop being so nice," I say, glaring at him. He smirks. "And don't be mean."

"Then how do I act?" he asks.

"You just don't talk," I said. He laughs and we exit the mall. Girls stare at Gary. I hate to say it, but guys look at me. My distance with Gary is far enough to separate. I run closer to him until I'm by his side. "Don't get the wrong idea."

He smirks. He puts his arm around me. "Yeah. Don't get the wrong idea." I glare at him and he winks at me. Girls who were looking at Gary had a disappointed look written all over their face. "Do you get hit on, Leaf?"

"By you," right after I say that, a couple of guys come up.

The one with blond hair smiles at me. "Girly, you don't look happy with him there. Want to have fun with us? We're about to have dinner at Big Bowl." I love Big Bowl. Maybe I should go with the girls tonight; we haven't been there in a while. I forgot the guy was asking me since I didn't reply. I was thinking hard and Gary said something to the guy.

"The hell, Leaf!" Gary said. I glared. "Why would you go out with a stranger to eat? You're stupid."

"Me? Stupid?" I repeated. "I didn't do anything!" he glared. "Just bring me to my friends then get the hell away from me!" he stormed to his car with me following him, totally pissed. I climbed into the back, refusing to sit next to him in the car. We were in front of Forever 21 and I opened the door.

"What? No 'thank you?'" he asked as I climbed out. "You are such a bi—"

"THANK YOU," I said really loudly. "Now BYE." I slammed the car door and walked into the clothing store. I was so relieved that Misty and Dawn were in my sight immediately. I approached them quietly and I pinched Dawn's neck.

She screamed in shock and turned to hit me. But I wasn't behind her; I was now next to Misty. I smirked at her and burst out laughing. "Leaf Isabella Green!" she yelled. "What the fudge!"

"Don't say my full name in public!" I yelled back. "Geez, Dawn Katy Berlitz!" Dawn hates her middle name, like me. "And hello to you too!"

"Shut up guys," Misty said. She had a couple of T-shirts and a new pair of heels in her hands. I was surprised Dawn wasn't holding any clothes, just makeup. I stuck my tongue out at Misty. "Why are you here, Leaf? You can't just leave May alone there."

"I'll text her where we are," Dawn informed, revealing her iPhone with a pink case and large, fake diamonds shaped as Hello Kitty. "But yeah, why are you here? Was it too awkward to be with a lovey dovey couple? I could totally understand that."

I sigh. "Kind of. You know what May's boyfriend did? He brought a friend. Guess who it was?" Misty and Dawn asked who it was, and thinking about him made me so mad. "Gary!"

Dawn's jaw dropped. "What? NO! Seriously? So May and Sam ditched you while you had to stick with Gary? And how the crap did you get here if we're not allowed to wander on our own?" Dawn read a text and she replied. "By the way, Sam will be bringing May here in like half an hour."

"Okay," I said. "I told Gary to bring me here."

"What did he do to you?" Misty asked, looking at another clothes rack.

"He gave me a journal," I answered, taking her journal. Dawn snatched it from my hands immediately and she looked at the cover closely. "What are you doing, Dawn? You look ridiculous."

She continued to look intensely at the journal. "AHAH! Of course."

"What?" I asked, started to get curious.

"Of course he would hide a message in the journal," Dawn said, looking through the pages. A message? I already saw it; it's the message on the first page. "Aw, he's so sweet. But I don't like him."

"Yeah, none of you guys like him," I said, laughing.

"No, Mist used to have a crush on him in elementary for like three months!" Dawn exclaimed loudly. Misty heard her name and she walked up to us. "Yes, Mist?"

"Leaf, did this brat say my name?" she asked me, and I nodded. Dawn gave me a look. "What did you say, Katy?"

Dawn pouted. "Don't say my middle name!" I laughed. Misty doesn't mind her middle name, so we can't use it against her. Misty's middle name is Lissa, Misty Lissa Waterflower. Misty waited for Dawn to spill what she said. "I said that you used to like Gary in elementary for three months."

Misty glared at the redhead and set her fists on both sides of her head. Of course, Misty would kill you. "I knew I never should've told you!" she said, and Dawn was yelling 'ow!' Misty saw the journal in Dawn's hand and she immediately had interest. She forgot about Dawn and took the journal from her hands. "Gary gave you this, Leaf? I knew he still had feelings for you."

"Niall would be so mad if he saw this," Dawn said.

"He really wants to fix those mistakes?" Misty said. I shrug. "Leaf, if you don't want to do it, then why'd you say yes? You could have said no. Plus, what's the point of writing the mistakes if you love Niall?"

I love Niall? I don't think so. "Um," I start, thinking of what to say. Now that I think about it, why did I say yes? I hate Gary. I hate him so much; I want to beat the crap out of him. "To kill time."

"Sure," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Are you really gonna do it?" I shrug again. "You're hopeless, Leaf."

"And you're not?" I say. "We should do some shopping now, huh? I have to buy short shorts for this summer. Dawn, you need some too, right?"

She shook her head. "Nah, my mom is going to send me some. They're really cute. You should buy it from her instead."

I shrug. "Okay. So now what?"

"I'm going to go pay," Dawn said. "Then we'll wait for Dawn and go home."

**-»«-**

Monday, June 3

"Ugh, school," May said as she entered the kitchen. She quickly forgot about her hunger when she saw banana bread on the table. "Who made this? Is it fresh?" I laugh, May is so funny.

"I made," Dawn said. "And yes, I woke up early. I woke at four and I couldn't go back to sleep. Say thank you." Dawn took her seat next to me and Misty. Misty and I were already eating it.

"Why didn't you put chocolate chips in it?" May asked after cutting a slice.

"It's too fatty," Dawn said. May pouted and stood up to get herself a spoon.

Misty started to cut herself another piece. "May, get the Nutella and a butter knife!" May's face lightened and listened to Misty's orders. She came back the chocolate jam, a butter knife and a spoon for herself in her hands.

"Thanks," Misty said, helping herself with some Nutella.

"You guys better hurry, we only have half an hour till school starts," I said. I cut myself another piece and waited for May to be finished with the Nutella. "May, that's way too much Nutella. That's a little gross."

"Who could have too much chocolate?" May said happily, handing the Nutella to me. I rolled my eyes and spread the chocolate jam on my slice of banana bread. "You took a lot too, Leaf."

I put some Nutella back in the jar. "It was an accident." Dawn and Misty started laughing at our immature arguing. I finished my bread and stood up. "Let's go. Let's take the car so we won't get a cramp."

"Okay!" Misty said. "And plus we only have ten minutes." We went into the car, and I took the passenger seat. Since we live close to the school, we were there in three minutes. As I walked out, I saw a girl being bullied by other girls.

"Look," I said, pointing. The bullied girl got pushed. Dawn saw and she followed me and I pushed the mean girl. "Quit it. What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?" she yelled. "This is none of your business?"

"Then why are you hurting her?" Dawn asked, looking at the tiny girl. She was small, no offense but I think she's a midget. That's probably why she was being bullied. "I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything to you."

"Who do you think you are?" the bitch asked.

I glared. "I'm pretty sure I'm Leaf."

"I'm Hayley," she said. She threw her dirty blond hair behind her shoulder. "And you two should learn not to mess with me." Dawn laughed and I smirked at her. "What the hell? Who are _you_?"

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said, and then she pointed at her outfit. "Hm, you like this fashion place?" she grinned and nodded. "I _own _that place. My mom and I design the clothes there. You should look up on me… Nayley."

Hayley flared when Dawn teased her name and when she said she owned and designed the clothes. Hayley turned and saw her friends were long gone. I laughed and Hayley was thinking of a comeback. "I'll get you, Dawn and Tree," she said, glaring.

"My name is Leaf," I say calmly. "Wow, your memory sucks!" Three points for Dawn and Leaf, zero for Hayley. "Whatever. Dawn, we're wasting our time, let's go back." Dawn nodded and we ran back to catch up with Misty and May.

"Where were you guys?" Misty asked. We were at the entrance of the school, walking in. "I saw you two run off."

"We were helping a girl who was getting bullied," Dawn said. "Right, Leaf?" I nodded. "And the bitch was like failing at trying to make us look bad. We made her so embarrassed." Misty laughed and May was staring at someone.

"What's up, May?" I ask her. She didn't answer so I follow her gaze. She was looking at a guy with green hair and green eyes. He was pretty tall, I think taller than Niall. "Are you interested?"

May shook her head and she was in a thinking position while walking. "No. I mean, how can a guy have green hair? Maybe it's dyed."

"Nah, it looks natural," Dawn piped in, also staring at the dude. Misty was rolling her eyes. "His eyes are green, too."

"Are you sure it's not grass?" May asked, still in that stupid thinking position. Dawn and I sighed loudly. I saw the green haired man look up at May and smirk. We weren't that far away from him, and he pulled out a rose and threw it at May. She caught it.

Dawn gasped loudly. "Oh no May! What about Sam?"

"What the hell did I do, Dawn?" May yelled, blushing. I noticed the green haired guy chuckle softly and he went back to putting his stuff in his locker and getting stuff out. Hm, I assume he's full of himself. He shut his locker and walked the other way to a classroom. May turned around again and we were at our lockers. Our lockers weren't next to each other since none of our last names were the same letters.

**-»«-**

I was in science class, and we got new seats. I was sitting next to Gary and I was so pissed. I decided to lay my head down and the teacher, Mr. Vogor, was made. "Ms. Leaf Green!" he yelled, and I looked up lazily. "Answer question eight nine in the textbook!"

According to everyone in the class, questions beyond eighty are really hard. I look at the question and answer it. He was speechless, it's like I read from the answer book. "What?" I say, glaring at the teacher.

He coughed and some of the students were snickering. "Nothing. Now class, turn to page two hundred and ten." Gary was still laughing. "Mr. Gary Oak, please be quiet."

"Nice one, Leaf," Gary said, smirking. I ignored him. He wasn't teasing me; he liked how I proved the teacher wrong. He hates this teacher. "Do it again."

"You do it," I say. He doesn't respond, just looks at the teacher with daggers. I couldn't help but stare at him, his expressions were changing constantly. He'd raise is eyebrow, roll his eyes, laugh when the teachers made a mistake, be a little surprised at the facts, get interested at times, then have an annoyed face again.

Did I miss those faces?

**-»Flashback «-**

"_Okay Gary," I said, taking out of a deck of cards. "Let's play a game." It was summer after seventh grade, when we were still best friends. We were in my room; Gary's grandpa went out so he came over._

"_What are we playing?" he asked, lying back on the green bean bag chair. I laugh. "What are those?"_

_I show him the first card. It had a picture of a guy making a fish face. "I show you a card and you copy the face, okay?"_

"_Where the frick did these cards come from?" he asked, shocked. Gary was sitting straight, not wanting to be humiliated. I giggled. "You're gonna make me do it, right?" I nod. "I won't! You're going to laugh at me."_

"_If you don't," I start. I take out my cell phone and show him a picture of him in bed, hugging his pillow in his boxers. His boxers had rainbows with unicorns and hearts. "This picture will be everywhere."_

_Gary pouted and copied the face, making me laugh and nearly fall of my bed. He growls and starts tickling me. "My turn!" he yells, snatching the cards from me._

**-»«-**

"What?" Gary says, noticing my stare. I immediately look at the teacher and he smirks. "Hmm…"

"Shut up," I snap, turning the page as the teacher instructed. I'm mad at this guy. I should be glaring at him, not giving him my soft eyes. I could just feel my face flush when he was smirking or grinning at me, like before. "Geez."

After class, I took all my stuff and shoved it in my backpack, ignoring the crush papers. "Bye," Gary said. I ignored him and left the classroom, heading over to my next class. Dawn sat next to me in class, she was so annoying since she doesn't understand math at all.

As I took my seat, Dawn was smiling at me widely. "What?" I asked, putting my backpack next to my chair. I took out my textbook and notebook. "Did you meet a guy?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I guess I've known you for too long," I said. I rest my chin on my hands. "So, tell me about him. Is he cute? Nice? Sexy? What's his hair color? Eyes? Why him?"

"His hair is purple," she said. "He's so tall, and eyes are sexy. They're black. Like, blacker than black. He's handsome. He looks so strong; I bet he has a six pack."

"Did you talk to him?" I asked. I see Dawn just landing into her fantasy land. There's two minutes till class starts. "What's his name? Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah, but it was only like a minute," Dawn said, coming back from her fantasy land. "He replies bluntly and stuff and he called me 'troublesome' when I bumped into him and I dropped my stuff. But he helped me pick it up!"

I snort. "He sounds like a jerk."

"He's not, though!" Dawn exclaims. She's going to admit it. "Okay, I guess he is. But deep down he's probably really nice!"

"You don't know him, Dawn!" I half-yelled. The teacher came in and I silenced myself. Math is really easy for me, too. I take out the journal from Gary and open to a fresh page. Dawn was looking at my hand holding the pencil in interest. "What?"

"You brought it?" she asked, grinning widely. I nodded and she giggled. I push her cheek, trying to make her face the front of the room where the Smartboard was. "Hey! Stop!"

"Then quit looking at my journal!" I exclaimed, making the teacher glance at me. I shut my mouth and look at the teacher. I open my textbook as the teacher said so. Taking my pencil, I write in the beautiful journal.

_Making memories I can't forget was a mistake._

I glare. I can't seem to write about mistakes that we made when we were together. I shut my eyes and try to push my math teacher's voice away.

Ugh, can't think right now. Seriously? I shut my journal and stare out the window in frustration. I must brainstorm tonight.

* * *

**Okay, just kidding, Gary was in this chapter as much as I planned. At least Leaf was in it the whole time! :D soo, review, okay? I was going to update yesterday, but I guess stuff happened. So I'm day late! ): sorry! But either way, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question:**

**Why can't Leaf think of anything?**

**I'll see you later! Again, REVIEW!**

**~Citra**


	4. Mistake 3

I've returned! (: Even though there isn't many reading this story XD hi! Thank you for reviewing. I hope more people will read and review this story… LOL! I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! (:

I'm thinking this story will only be twelve chapters, counting the prologue and the epilogue. Yes, not too long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn's pink Pokedex.**

* * *

Monday, June 3

I heard someone knock on my door. "Yes?" I say, lying off my bed to open the door. May was there. "What, May? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's already ten." May's a "good" girl and she sleeps at nine. Misty also sleeps early since she wakes up early to run around the neighborhood.

"Well I made brownies and they were just finished," May said. "Do you want some?" I shake my head. "Okay, well good night! Oh yeah, and it's your turn to wake everyone up tomorrow."

"Alright," I said. "Good night, May." She walks off and I shut my door. I go back on my bed and open up my journal. Why am I thinking of him so much? We're done. I have Niall; and Gary has, um, his fangirls. "Screw this," I mumbled. I closed my eyes.

I think back to how Gary was in sixth grade.

"_Gary!" the teacher yelled, watching the eleven year old boy walk into the classroom. "You're covered in scratches and mud! What happened?" I gasped when I saw him. No, not another fight. "Leaf, please escort him to the nurse's office."_

"_I'm going home," Gary interrupted, flashing a suspended note. "I'll see you in three days, miss." The bell rang, and I stood up and ran to Gary immediately. I grabbed his shoulder and I noticed him wince. "What the he—"_

_I slapped his mouth. "Shut up, Gary. We're in school. Can't you behave? Tell me what happened." He refused to tell me and I crushed his toe. Gary yelped in pain. "C'mon, Gary."_

"_The eighth graders wanted me to give them money," Gary said. "I refused. They were going to hit me but I beat them to it, and a teacher caught me."_

"_Why didn't you tell the teacher it was their fault?" I asked. _

_He shrugged. "It's not like she'd believe me. Besides, it doesn't matter. At least they won't bother me anymore."_

"_Gary, go stand up for yourself," I continued, glaring at him. "Quit acting like you're the bad boy. Because you're not." Gary shoved me against the locker and I gasped. His arm was under my chin, pushing against my neck._

"_Shut up, Leaf!" he yelled. "What do you know about me!" his eyes were angry, and I couldn't speak. "Quit butting into my businesses! You're just a brat!" he let go and stormed off angrily. I felt tears fall down my eyes._

"That was then," I mumbled to myself. "Gary wouldn't do that."

Wait. He didn't he do that a few months ago when a guy tried to hurt me?

"_What the fuck are you guys doing?" Gary yelled kicking the unknown guy off me. "Don't touch Leaf, you bastard!" he kicked his stomach and hit in square in the face, causing heaps of blood to fall out of his nose. My eyes widened and I yelled at Gary to stop. "No, Leaf! He deserves this."_

"_Stop Gary!" I screamed. "You're gonna kill him!"_

"_Who cares!" Gary yelled._

_I shake my head. "Stop Gary!" I yell once more. "You'll get expelled and that'll ruin your future, Gary!"_

"_Shut up!" Gary yelled, hitting my shoulder. He used too much strength that I fell to the ground, my arm unable to move. "Shit! Leaf, are you okay?" he ran over to me and tried to help me up, but I backed off._

_I held my shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Don't touch me." _

We fought after that. I remember, the next day, he had three girls eating lunch with him, kissing and flirting with him the whole time. He tried to make me jealous and get him back, but I did my best not to care.

I open my journal. _You would hit me, too, even if I tried to help and stop you._

**-»«-**

Tuesday, June 4

I mean, Gary was nice, too. But at times (most times) he would be a jerk. I heard a knock on my door and it was Dawn. "Hi, what time is it?" I asked. She would never wake up this early.

"It's five am," Dawn said, laughing nervously. "I just heard something fall down so I went to check on you."

"Oh, it's fine," I said. "I woke early because I realized I forgot to do my geometry."

"You better hurry!" Dawn said. "By the way, I'm going to school with my boyfriend today."

I roll my eyes. "How many boyfriends have you had already?"

"I think this is the one for me," Dawn said, her eyes were pretty much twinkling. "His name is Paul Shinji. He's a hottie. He's the leader of the judo club."

"Judo?" Leaf asked. "Our school does judo?" but of course, this school has everything. "Kay, well I have to finish my homework. Do you wanna cook breakfast?"

"No way, Leaf!" Dawn said. "I have to get ready."

"Whatever," I say, closing the door.

An hour later, my homework was finished. I felt my phone ring, it was my alarm. I went to Misty's room. "Hey Mist. Time to wake up!" I said, opening the door. Misty was covered under five blankets, even though it was June. "Misty, you're gonna DIE in there!" I lift her blankets up and throw them off the bed.

"Stop it, Leaf, I'm cold," Misty mumbled, getting the blankets back. "I have a fever."

"Holy crap," I say. "Well don't make it worse. Only use one blanket! Your temperature will get higher and you WILL DIE." She groaned when I took four of the blankets off her. Seriously, where did these blankets come from? "Do you need one of us to stay home and look after you?"

"No," Misty said. "Now go away. I wanna sleep more."

"Kay, night," I tell her, even though it's already morning. I shut the door and I walk to May's room. May's room was all red, green and yellow. She didn't do it on purpose, but when she buys something it's usually one of the three colors. "Hey May! Are you ready for school?"

"If you gimme some pancakes," May mumbled.

I sigh. "You want pancakes today?"

"What are you talking about?" the brunette continued to mumble. "I said I wanted waffles!" this girl is so stupid. She loves eating, but she's smaller than me in height and weight. "Don't forget the syrup…"

"SHUT UP AND WAKE UP, MAY!" I said loudly. Her head shot up and she frowned in confusion. "Morning, _darling_. Time to get up."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" May asked in annoyance, getting out of her bed. At that moment, Dawn ran out of the bathroom, causing her and May to collide. They hit each other's head. I laughed. "What are you doing?" May yelled.

Dawn lifted her liquid eyeliner. "Leaf, let me borrow your liquid liner. Mine's out."

"Okay, stop crying," I said, going to my room.

"Why don't you just ask me?" I heard May ask.

"Because your makeup isn't the brand I like," Dawn said. I came back and handed it to her. "Thank you so much!"

"Dawn, don't use too much makeup," I advise. "You're gonna look like one of those bitches I really hate. Plus some guys don't like girls who wear too much makeup."

May nodded. "Dawn, aren't you pretty enough without makeup? Your eyes are pretty, your dark circles never show and you have long eyelashes. Why do you still need makeup?"

Dawn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't feel confident without it."

"Just wear a little," I say. I hear Misty cough and groan. "Oh guys, by the way, Misty has a cold!"

May and Dawn gasped. Then the two idiots looked at each other grinning. "Let's call Ash!" they said in unison. I told them to quiet down a little so the redhead couldn't hear them. May went into her room and dialed Ash's number, while Dawn went back in the bathroom to fix her makeup. "Hello, Ash?" I heard May said. "It's May. Yeah morning! No, I didn't eat breakfast yet. WHAT? YOU HAD BACON? LUCKY! Leafy, can you make bacon?"

"Do you remember why you called Ash, May?" I asked and she nodded fast.

"Ash, guess what?" May said. "Misty has a fever. It's pretty bad." I told May Misty was using five blankets and she was burning, and May told Ash. "What? You're gonna skip school to visit her?"

"SUCCESS!" I heard Dawn yell from the bathroom. May and I laughed.

"Um, okay I don't mind," May said. "She's sleeping right now. Thanks!" she shuts up of android and shoves it in her pocket. "Looks like we're good," May said. "Misty might kill us." Ash and Misty has been best friends since preschool. They grew up in the Kanto region, and Misty helped Ash with everything. Misty used to babysit Ash even though they were the same age, which was kind of dumb. Misty has a crush on Ash, but he's so stupid he doesn't know.

Dawn's phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Paul! You're outside? Okay, I'll meet you in a minute." She shut her phone. "Guys, my boyfriend is here so I'm gonna go, kay?"

"Isn't it early?" May asked. "It's like six thirty. School starts in an hour."

"We're gonna stop for a breakfast," Dawn said, grinning. "Bye!" she grabbed her bag from her backpack and ran down the stairs. I heard the door slam.

"I wonder what kind of guy it is this time," May said. "Well, I'm gonna brush my teeth. But Leaf, seriously, can you make bacon?"

"No," I said. "Let's just have cereal or something." May pouted and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to get it. It was probably Dawn.

I opened the door and it revealed the one and only Ash Ketchum. "Uh hey," I said awkwardly. "That was fast."

"I made my roommate drive me here immediately," Ash said.

"And who's your roommate?" I asked. I forgot who it was, but I know I know him.

"Gary."

After hearing that name, I slam the door on him, locking it and walked away. May ran out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth and she opened the door. "Hi Ash! I'm so sorry, Leaf is in a bad mood."

"No I'm not! Shut up!" I yelled. "May, get back to the bathroom and finish brushing your teeth!" There's no way I'm going to let Gary in my house. I'm also not going to let him see me in my pajamas.

"I won't let Gary in, okay?" Ash said through the door. "Let me in. I wanna check on Mist."

May finished brushing her teeth and I notice that she was rushing on dressing and other things. "What's wrong, May?" I say, and she ran down the stairs while brushing her hair. "Dude, calm down." I heard Ash say 'girls are so stupid.' Okay, now I'm not letting him in.

"Sam told me to meet him at Carly's!" she exclaimed. Carly's is a coffee store, it has delicious cakes and perfect coffee. It's takes five minutes by car, so May usually just drives there. She slipped on her shoes and she opened the door. "Ash, Gary, come on in!"

"This stupid airhead," I muttered.

"Leaf, I'm taking the car!" I heard May yell. May usually drives to Carly's, even though she only has her permit. She's not that good at driving. "Bye!"

"Wait no!" I yelled, but she was already gone.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ash say.

I shake my head. "Nothing. You can go take care of Misty." Ash nodded and he ran up the stairs. I saw Gary, and he was smirking. I glared at him. "What? Get out of my house."

"Well it looks like your car has been taken away," Gary said, skipping the greeting like I did. "How about a ride with me?"

"No thank you," I rejected. "I can call my boyfriend." Gary shrugged and he walked into the kitchen to help himself with some bread and jelly. "Hey! Don't just take food from other people's houses!"

"I'm hungry," Gary said. "Ashy boy made me skip breakfast. Blame him." He sat down, not bothering to put the food back. "You should eat, too. You didn't eat yet, right?"

"It's none of your business," I said.

He raises an eyebrow. "You know if you skip breakfast, you could get a potbelly." I widen my eyes and I help myself with some bread and jelly, almost immediately. The auburn haired boy laughed and I really wanted to crush his toes. "Geez, I'm sorry."

I didn't bother to sit down, since Gary was sitting down. He was even sitting in my chair. He probably knew that already. "Now that you're done eating, can you leave?"

"No, I can bring you to school," Gary said.

"I can call my boyfriend," I insisted.

He shook his head. "He probably left his dorms already. You shouldn't bother him."

"You're bothering me," I said.

"It's okay, it's me," Gary said, smirking.

"I'm not gonna listen to that," I say. "Get out."

"Why won't you let me bring you?" he asked me, looking a little sad. Don't show me that fake sadness. It's because when I'm with you I get all confused, and I can't feel that way because we're over. I have Niall. I shouldn't even be considering you. He knew I wasn't going to answer him. "So how's the journal?"

I glared. "It's not your business."

"You did write in it, eh?" he said. He knows when I say, 'it's not your business,' it means I did do it, or I'm not gonna deny it. "Leaf, it's too late. You're gonna be late for school if you don't come with me."

"I'll walk."

"Did you just hear me?" he said. "I's already seven twenty. Are you sure you can walk there in ten minutes?"

"I'll bike."

He sighs. "Quit being stubborn." I didn't say anything after that. "Fine, I'll leave."

"Okay, I'll go with you," I said. He looks surprised. "What? You just said I don't have a choice. I don't want to be late."

"No, I mean," Gary started. "Are you sure you want to go to school in your pajamas?"

Crap.

I blushed and glared. "I can change in a minute." I ran upstairs, and I could hear him chuckled. "Screw you," I mumbled, getting and outfit. I shoved my stuff in my backpack and ran downstairs. "Done."

"Alright, Miss Bedhead," Gary says, standing up and heading for the door.

"You're mean," I mutter, slipping my shoes on.

* * *

**Even though this chapter was short, wasn't it cute? LOL. (: **

**Teehee, in the middle of writing, I decided to go read Yumemiru Taiyou. It's such a good manga. c: yesss, I read manga. Have a problem with that?**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think, kay? **

**~Citra**


	5. Mistake 4

Okay, so I updated in August and it's the middle of October… um. What?

YES. I'm back. As I said in the latest chapter of Your Attention, I have no school because of something called MEA so here I am! I had a writer's block, and I didn't get a lot of reviews so I didn't have the motivation to update. ): sorry, but here I am!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Ketchum's infamous line, "Don't forget to change your underwear!"**

* * *

Tuesday, June 4

I sat in the last period of class, listening to teacher go on and on about the summer and spending it wisely. Seriously, school ends in like three days so why don't you give us this damn lecture later? The bell finally rang and I dropped all my stuff in my backpack.

"Looks like the rich girl is grumpy," I heard someone say.

Okay, there's this bitch in a couple of my classes named Betty. She's ugly. If you want the details, she has blond hair, blue eyes, sun-puked skin and she wears a hell lot of makeup. I think she's after Niall or Gary. I don't know which one. But if it's Gary, then why does she hate me so much? It's been like a year since we broke up.

As people started to move around, I could feel the temperature rising. I dropped my backpack down next to me and put my hair in a messy bun. I held a bobby pin with my teeth. Niall came up to me and lifted up my backpack. "Holy crap, Leaf. What do you have in here?"

"Textbooks," I say after taking the bobby pin out of my mouth. "Notebooks. Pencils. Water. Stuff." After securing my hair, I smirked. "What, is it too heavy for you to handle, Niall?"

"What?" Niall said. "No! I was just amazed how someone petite like you can carry this every day."

"I'm not small," I argued. "I'm five feet six. Isn't that tall?"

He shrugged. "Sure, tall enough. We should go now." I felt dizzy when my heavy backpack fell onto my shoulders. Niall gave me a worried look. "Are you okay, Leaf?"

"I'm fine," I said. Niall stopped his tracks and put one hand on his forehead and the other on mine. He shook his head, saying I'm not. "I'm totally fine."

"Hurry let's go to my car," Niall said. "I have to take you home. Want me to carry you?"

"If you say my backpack is heavy," I started. "Then I don't think you can handle me."

"I was saying that I was surprised that you could carry it!" Niall said, looking a little embarrassed. I laughed. "Anyways, let's go. I'll take your bag." I continued to listen to Niall talk, and I started to feel more and more uneasy and dizzy. I stared at the spinning ground, and I bumped into someone.

I stopped immediately. "Sorry."

"Leaf?" the teen I bumped into. I sighed, it was Gary. Gary held his hand to my forehead. I sighed in relief, his hand was cool. He always had a cool body temperature. "Geez, you're burning up. Did you catch this from Misty?" I shrugged and Gary turned to his friends. "Guys, I'm going to go."

Niall glared at Gary. "Dude, I'm helping my girlfriend." Sorry Niall, but you… you weren't helping.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "But you're not doing anything, are you?" He took my backpack and threw it over his shoulder. Gary's backpack was on his other shoulder. He lifted me up like a bride and I closed my eyes. "You should know that when Leaf has a fever, she acts like she's fine. Then her body doesn't want to move after knowing it can't take it anymore. I bet she's been enduring it the whole day."

Geez, Gary. How much do you know about me? Or how much do you remember about me?

"How do you know so much about her?" Niall asked. He couldn't pick a fight with Gary since he was taller, he was holding me and obviously he was stronger since he had both backpacks on him and he was carrying me. Niall was good looking and all, but wasn't so great with the physical workout. He was more of a music and arts person than a sports guy.

"You can go wherever," Gary said, choosing not to answer his question. "I'm bringing her home." Gary turned and escaped from him.

I opened her eyes weakly. "Dude, what are you doing? Where's Niall?"

"Did you sleep once I picked you up, princess?" Gary asked. I really didn't have the energy nor did I want to fight with him, so I stuck my tongue out at him. "Why'd you pick such not so mannish guy, Leaf?"

"He's manly enough," I said. "Just not so cool with the physical stuff." I leaned my head against Gary's chest. He felt cool, and it felt good against my burning forehead. Gary unlocked his car and he helped me in the back. "Thanks, Gary."

He entered his car and started his car. "Leaf, if you have a fever then don't go to school."

"I thought I was fine," I said.

"You always say that," Gary said.

Even though it's been around a year since we've seen each other, Gary acts like he remembers everything about me. Well, maybe he does. It felt like hours, and we were at my house. See? He even remembers where my house is. He opened the door and I shook my head. "You don't have to carry me or anything."

"I was going to get your backpack," Gary said, a smirk appearing on his face. I glare and exit the car.

"Wait," I say. "Don't open the door." I put my ear to the door and try to listen. I can hear Misty and Ash through the door. Geez, they're loud.

"_Geez Ash!" _I heard Misty yell on the other side of the door. _"Why the hell did you put strawberries in my sandwich?"_

I laugh. _"Well you like strawberries and I couldn't find the jam so I just put strawberries in!"_ Ash yelled.

"_Why are you so stupid?" _Misty yelled.

I couldn't enter. "Umm Gary," I said. "Ash and Misty are having fun and I kinda don't wanna intrude them." Gary nodded and he rolled his eyes. "You can go home."

"What?" Gary said. "You just said you don't want to intrude."

"Yeah I don't," I said.

"Then what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Sit here."

He shook his head and he picked me up and I widened my eyes. "Hey!" I yelled. I covered my mouth, hoping that Misty and Ash didn't hear me. "What are you doing?" I say in a quieter voice. Gary opened the door to the backseat and he put me on the seat. He shut it. I feel like I'm being kidnapped. "What are you doing?" I asked him again.

"We're going to my dorm," Gary said. He turned on the engine and he backed away from the driveway. "You can sleep there and I'll make you some food." I couldn't argue; I wanted to sleep right now. But I also wanted to get away from Gary. I hate being useless and sick around him.

My phone vibrated and a slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled it out. It was May, and she texted asking about where I was. _I'm going to Gary's dorm :o he kidnapped me cuz I'm sick and he wants to take care of me. _

May texted back: _omg! Make a move and break up with Niall since he's so useless. I saw him with a girl today. I don't know who it was. _

_What? _I texted. I almost dropped my phone when I read that text. I mean, it's not like I love Niall, but cheating on me? He probably thought I was going to do something with Gary. A minute later, I received a text from May saying, _I don't know! I mean, it was him for sure with some girl with blond hair. They were eating together at McDonald's. Anyways, I have to go because I'm going to the mall with Sam. (: want some chocolates? _

Do you know how weird this girl is? She tells me about Niall with a girl, then tells me she's going on a date and asks me if she wants chocolate. _Sure, I want fruit flavors. May, buy some new hair accessories, I'm sick of that bandana you've been wearing!_

_You're mean! My mom gave it to me! _I rolled my eyes and I decided to end the conversation there. I put my phone in my pocket and Gary parked the car. He unlocked the car and I walked out. "You should put this hat on," Gary said, giving me a baseball cap. "And wear my sweatshirt."

"Why?" I asked, but doing it anyways.

"So people will think you're Ash," he said. "Or a guy. It's good you're wearing jeans and sneakers. Remember, this is a boy's dorm. It'll be fine if you just stay in my room."

"Gaarrryyy I don't think this is a good idea," I said. "I feel like I'm committing a crime."

He shrugged. "Nothing bad is going to happen so it's fine. Besides, some of the guys bring girls in so I'm not doing anything too extreme." Gary smirked and he put my backpack on his shoulder. "Let's go." My hair was in a bun so it was tucked in the baseball cap. I walked behind Gary and some of the guys glanced at me.

Whatever, if they find out I'll just… nevermind. I don't have that much strength to fight them today. Gary turned to the staircase, and luckily it was just one. His room was the first one and he unlocked it. "That wasn't too bad, was it Leaf?" Gary said. I shook my head. "You can lie on that bed. It's mine."

"You know Gary," I said. "I feel like I should go back. This isn't…"

"You should know that the guy who lives in the room next to mine is Niall," Gary said. "You should also know that he brings in girls almost every day." What? Now Gary is saying it, too. There's no way Niall would do that, right?

"You're lying," I said.

Gary shook his head. "Not. Here, sleep for a while. When he comes back, I'll show you, okay?"

"I don't want to see," I said.

"See?" Gary said. "If you really can't trust me, you should be able to say, 'Fine. Prove me wrong.' So it looks like your boyfriend isn't that great after all."

"Shut up and make me some food, Gary," I said. I closed my eyes. This whole room… it has Gary's scent. Well, maybe it has a lingering smell of Ash, but I can smell Gary's cologne where I am. Slowly, I started to drift away in my sleep.

**-»«-**

"Wake up," Gary said. "Niall is coming."

My eyes shot open immediately and I sat up. "Let me check your temperature first," he said. "I checked it early and it was one hundred and three." That is a pretty bad fever. He stuck the thermometer in my mouth and fifteen seconds later, he pulled it out. "Ninety nine point nine, that's good." Gary stood up and went through his drawers. He tossed me a ski mask.

"You want me to wear this?" I asked. He nodded. Well, I guess that makes sense so Niall doesn't know it's me. Gary motioned me to come to the door.

"Alright," Gary said opening the door a tiny bit. "He's walking here."

I slipped on the ski mask and stuck my head out the room. There, Niall was walking up with two girls by his side. One was hugging his arm and the other Niall had his arm around her waist. I shut the door. "So?" Gary said, a proud smirk was painted on his face.

"Shut up," I said. "Okay, now I believe you. I'm not that sad or anything because first of all, I didn't really love him. Second, this happened to me before." I was implying Gary, and he got it.

"Leaf, I changed just for you," he said. "It was all for you, Leaf. Are you done with the journal I gave you?"

"No," I said.

"Have you started it?"

I turned away. "Maybe."

"Well, it's good if you started it," Gary said. He checked his watch and I did too. It was six forty. "I'll bring you home now. You shouldn't go to school tomorrow since you had a fever."

"I'm fine," I said. He narrowed his eyes. "I swear. I'm fine. Plus I finished all my homework in class since I'm that evil."

He laughed. "If you say so." I realized I was still wearing the ski mask and I took it off. I tossed it to him and he just threw it on top of the drawer it came from. He gave me the same baseball cap and I was still wearing the sweatshirt.

Once we arrived to the car and entered, Gary asked, "Are you breaking up with him?"

"Yeah," I said.

"And then what?" he asked.

"You don't need to know that," I said, smirking. We listened to music and _I Knew You Were Trouble _by Taylor Swift started to play. "This is a good song."

"It's kind of annoying," Gary said.

I frown. "Really? It's awesome. I can relate to it. A few mistakes ago I was in your sights, right? And you were trouble since there were a lot of them."

"And now I'm going to fix them," Gary said. "Every one of them."

We arrived at my house, and I hopped out the car. "Thanks," I said. "See you later." He nodded and backed out of the driveway and he was gone. I walked inside and there, my three best friends were standing there. "Hi."

"Where were you?" Dawn asked first.

"I told you already," May said. "But what took you so long? It's been four hours since school ended."

Misty was in her pajamas, and I assumed Ash already left. "What were you doing, young lady? At your ex's house."

"I had a fever," I said. "I caught it from you, Mist. I didn't want to intrude you and Ash," that earned me a glare and a whack in the head from Misty, "so Gary just decided to bring me to his dorm. I slept there and saw Niall."

"Oh was the thing I said true?" May asked. "I already told Dawn and Misty about that, too."

"Yeah," I said. "He brought home two girls. Geez what's his problem? I'm breaking up with him."

"That's all?" Dawn asked, sounding bored.

I nodded. "Yep. I have to shower and sleep." I slipped off my shoes and walked up the stairs. Once I entered my room, I dropped my backpack on the ground. I sat on my chair and opened the journal that Gary gave me.

_There were other girls you'd pay attention to that weren't me._

* * *

**A lovely update, right? Lots of oldrivalshipping! (: **

**Hey guys, who are reading, make sure you vote on my poll! It's about which future story I should start. There's an oldrivalshipping story, contestshipping and ikarishipping. You can vote on two. The summaries are on my profile. Make sure you check that out!**

**Review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting. (: **

**~Citra**


	6. Mistake 5

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Just kidding. Happy New Year!

Because I'm an idiot, I forgot about this story and had a major writer's block.

I'M REALLY SORRY! I was so busy, and whenever I had time to update, I would usually write the next chapter of _Matched_ or _Your Love_. I'm also writing a oneshot someone requested. I'm so… yeah, I'm a great updater.

Anyways…

This story is halfway done! I'm debating whether to make this ten chapters or twelve chapters. We'll just have to see.

You know, I really love Niall from One Direction D: I wish I didn't have to make him so evil!

Thank you for reviewing guys! I got some new reviewers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, hahaha. Sadly.**

* * *

Thursday, June 5

"Leaf, it's time for you to break up with Niall," Dawn said. "You know yesterday after school he stopped me and asked where you were yesterday. I told him you're at home because you have a fever. That's true, but he still thinks you're dating him."

"Well that is true," I said. "I never told him I'm breaking up with him yet."

Misty came down the stairs, and she had her heavy backpack in her hands. "Dammit, I hate geography; there are too many textbooks…"

"We're waiting for you, Misty," May said. "You're surprisingly slow today."

"I saw you on your phone," Dawn said, grinning. "Who were you texting?"

"Shut up," Misty said.

I smirked. "Our Misty was on the phone with her boyfriend Ash."

"Ash?" Dawn repeated. "Wasn't he the guy who made a perfect shot in the soccer game last night?" They all said 'yes' or nodded. "Oooh, how lucky of you Misty."

"We're friends," Misty said. "We've been friends for a long time." The girls were about to ask more questions and Misty's face turned beat red. "Shut up people! We're going to school now."

Dawn and Misty continued to argue. It was stupid. "How mature of them," I said, sarcastically. May and I just laughed and watched the ridiculous quarrel until there was a honking noise.

"Who the hell?" Dawn yelled, opening the front door. "Leaf, it's your boyfriend."

I looked outside and there was Gary in his other car, a mini cooper. I glared. "He's _not _my boyfriend."

May grinned. "Whatever, who cares? Go on out there."

"What? I thought I was going to school with you guys," I said. Misty was already pushing me out the door. "Ugh, you guys suck! I thought you guys didn't like him?"

Misty smirked. "We had a deal with him yesterday…"

"Excuse me?" I yelled. They laughed, waiting for me to go to Gary.

I walked towards his car and he rolled down his window. "Well Leafy, you really didn't resist coming to my car, huh?" Gary said. Hello to you, too. "Too bad your friends can't come. This is only for two seats."

"You did that on purpose," I said. He smirked. "Now my friends won't drive me to school because of you. Thanks a lot."

Gary just jerked his thumb towards the passenger seat, and I sighed. I climbed in anyways. He left for school.

"Why'd you come here anyways?"

"Niall's going to be waiting for you at the school's entrance," Gary said. "So if you're with me, he'll make scene and it'll be hilarious."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed. "That's why?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "No, I was kidding, Leaf. I'm just keeping you away from Niall."

"My friends can do that…" I said.

"Also, I love going to school with you," he said amusingly. "You make my mornings enjoyable." I looked out the window, trying to rid the blush that appeared on my face. I heard him chuckle. I _know _he's smirking. I know it.

Then the whole car ride, no words were spoken. Until…

"Thanks."

Gary looked at me, surprised. "No problem," he said.

Thank you for looking out for me…

**-»«-**

"I see him," Gary said. "So careful."

"He won't kill me," I said, amused. Gary smirked.

Niall watched me exit Gary's car. He walked up to me. "Leaf?" Niall said. "Why are you in his car?"

"I can't?" I asked.

"You've never been in my car," Niall said.

Gary stayed in the car. He said he'll show up when I need him, or when he thinks it's ready. "Are you jealous?" I asked. Niall didn't reply. "Oh Niall, I forgot to tell you something! Actually I…"

You know sometimes girls go to their boyfriends "I…" and then they pause for a long time then say, "I love you…" I think Niall's thinking I'm going to say that. Seriously, I wanted to laugh. I was not going to say that. But fooling people is fun once in a while.

"I…" I said again. "I'm breaking up with you."

"_What?" _he said.

"I'm breaking up with you," I repeated.

Niall glared. His hands clenched. "So you've been meeting up with Gary Oak this whole time when you were with me? And finally you want to break it off with me because I'm nothing and useless, right?"

I smirked. "Well aren't you the one cheating on me?" I said. "Gary and I are friends…" Yeah, we're friends. I'm pretty sure. "And you are bringing girls into your dorm for this whole school year, and you think I don't know?"

Niall look embarrassed. "How do you know?"

"So it is true," I said. To be honest, I was guessing about the whole year thing, but he didn't even deny it. Now I was mad. "Gee, thanks for being truthful! Now you know why we're over."

"But seriously how did you know?" he asked. "Did someone tell you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. "As long as I know, it doesn't matter. Now get the hell away." Yes, you can use swear words and your ex-boyfriends, it's all good.

"I'm not giving up," Niall said. "I was with them because I needed some sort of—"

"Ew," I said. "Shut up, I don't care."

"You—" Niall looked furious. I couldn't blame him.

Gary exited his car and locked it. He grabbed my hand and embraced me with an arm. "Leaf, don't waste your time with him. We have other things to do." He winked at me and I played along with him. "Sorry, Mr. Ex-boyfriend, but we're going."

Gary dragged me away and I looked back. He looked angrier than ever. "Thanks," I said, pushing him away. "But I feel like he's going to kill me sometime in life. And now your fangirls will kill me, too…"

"I won't let that happen to you," Gary said. "You're safe with me."

"I won't always be with you," I said, rolling my eyes.

**-»«-**

It was gym class, and a girl threw the basketball a little too hard. It ended up hitting me in the head.

"Leaf!" Niall yelled. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Misty said, pushing him away.

"I'll go get an ice pack," Niall volunteered.

The teacher shook her head. "Niall, go to your partner and continue practicing to throw the basketball."

**-»«-**

I shut my locker and Niall dropped his pencil. It was next to my foot. I bet he wanted me to pick it up…

"Leaf, let's quickly go to the vending machine!" May exclaimed, dragging me away.

"Oh yeah I wanted to get some vitamin water," I said, going along with May.

**-»«-**

"Leaf, let's eat together," Niall said.

Gary grabbed my hand. "Leaf, I found a great place we can eat lunch together!" he dragged me away and we left him.

**-»«-**

Niall tapped my shoulder. It was math class. "Leaf, I forgot my math textbook, can we share it?"

Dawn, who sat next to him, called him. "You can borrow mine. It'll be better because Leaf is sitting in front of you so it'll be a bother to her."

Niall sighed and leaned towards her desk.

Dawn winked at me.

**-»«-**

That night, Niall called me countless times. May's boyfriend was over. "You two suit each other," Sam said. "I think you guys should get back together, he's really depressed."

"Um, _what_?" I yelled. "We are not getting back together. We are never getting back together." I don't know why I said it twice. I was so mad at him. This whole day he was bothering me. He has all those other girls.

Don't get the wrong idea; I'm not jealous.

Dawn hates awkwardness. She stood up. "Um my phone is ringing," she said. "It's probably my friend. Be right back."

"Geez Leaf," Sam said. "I was just suggesting."

"You just don't understand a girl's feelings," May said.

"Maybe I don't," he said.

May sighed. "You should start to."

Sam looked annoyed and pissed. He grabbed his backpack. "Sorry May, let's not study today. I have stuff to do."

"Bye," May grumbled. Sam left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"What's with him?" Dawn asked, walking back inside the living room.

"Lover's quarrel?" I asked May.

May rolled her eyes. "I don't know. We haven't been communicating well lately."

Dawn gasped. "Guys, did you hear about the talent competition?" she exclaimed. They all gave her a blank look. "You can enter solo or with a group. The limit is five people, though. So you have to pass the first round, where you perform to the assigned teachers. Only ten groups pass. If you pass, then you perform in front of the whole school on the performance day."

"I don't want to do it," Misty said.

"I don't want to talk about that right now," May said. I agreed.

Dawn sighed. "You guys are all poops. This is what my phone call is about!"

"Dawn let's talk about it later," Misty said, giving her a 'read the mood' look. Dawn sighed and flopped down on the couch. "We have to do something about Niall. I had to save Leaf from him today."

"Me too," Dawn said.

May frowned. "I did too."

"See?" I exclaimed. "Even _Gary _had to help me!"

"Aww," Dawn cooed.

"I swear I thought you guys didn't like him," I said.

"People change," Misty said. "And I kind of think Gary's a nice guy." She paused. "Towards you, that is." May nodded her head. "You should give him a chance."

"I've given him way too many chances," I yelled.

"So you're not getting back together?" May asked. I shook my head. "So you don't care if Gary gets swept away by someone else?"

I blinked. I see Gary with a lot of girls… but for him to be _with _another girl?

I don't want that.

I knew once I get to my room I'll write in that journal.

_I gave you too many chances you'd never appreciate._

**-»«-**

May and I walked to our lockers. Sam was there, leaning against the locker next to May's. That locker had to be mine, too. "Morning," he greeted. I assumed that greeting was for May and not for me. "Sorry I left last night."

My friend sighed. "Sam, I think we should have a break from each other."

"Why?" Sam asked. I was shocked, too. Their relationship was going fine!

"We just…" May struggled to find the right words. "I mean, it's not that I don't like you anymore. I like you, but it's not that same. We're different from when we first dated."

"Of course," Sam said. "We've gotten closer." His statement sounded more like a question.

"More like farther," May said. "We were fine before, but I think we've lost interest in each other. You like someone else, right?" Sam's eyes widened and I glared at him. How dare he? "See, Sam? We're meant to be friends… not more than that."

Sam sighed. "I understand," he said. He gave May a quick embrace. "I'll see you around, May." He smiled and walked off.

I turned to May. "Is that really okay? I thought you liked him."

"I do," May said. "But I don't want to keep the relationship if he doesn't like me." She smiled. "At least we had a not so dramatic breakup, right?"

"What a sad scene."

I turned around. "Who said that?" There were a lot of people walking in the halls, but there was one standing there, staring at the scene.

"I did," he said.

"And who are you?" I asked. He had green hair with green hair to match. The guy walked up to May and patted her head. "Ew. What are you doing?"

"It's alright, Leaf," May said. "We're friends. He's that transfer student, remember?"

"I don't remember new people," I said. "And excuse me? You're friends?"

"Yeah," May said. "His name is Drew." I watched to two chat and I sighed. I think May's interested in him. She probably doesn't know yet.

I took all my stuff for morning classes and left the two.

* * *

**There you have it. Sorry it was rushed, I didn't know *how* to write this chapter. I know how to write the next one though. (; There will be oldrivalshipping and contestshipping in the next chapter.**

**I'm updated **_**Matched **_**next. **

**Review and check out my poll! Also, I have future stories on my profile. They're cool.**

…

**I'm really tired…**

**~Citra**


End file.
